World Of Our Own
by NO-ShAdOwZ
Summary: an new mysterious girl joins the bladebreakers thanks to a frendly battle with ray, but hes a little to protective of his new teammate. is protection the only felling here? Or is there more then meats the eye? To find out read World of our own to find out


Okie dokie readers this is my first fanfiction on this site so plz go easy on me. And if it is just a little short plz don't flame me. Anyhow I think that I should get on with the story eh? Oh and before I forget I do not own beyblade so DON'T THINK IT!!!!!!!

P.S. this story is a tribute to my good friend sleepy-zzz cause well she rocks!!!!!

Chapter 1: An offer she couldn't refuse

As a pair of icy blue eyes opened to a beautiful sunny day, someone intruded on the certain girls' slumber. "Ah, I see that you have finally awoken, Syrien." Said a masculine voice. "I hope you're ready for some heavy training." Smirked the figure.

"Yeah, I guess so... but I hope that kuri's just as ready..." Replied a very weary girl. She then sat up and pulled the blankets over her legs. "But can't I just have a little more sleep? Please Riku?!" Syrien asked rubbing her eyes.

Riku then forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out of bed furiously not caring if she got hurt. "You will not go back to sleep, nor will you disobey me!" And as he said that Syrien's beyblade glowed angrily. Riku then gave an evil smirk noticing that he had made Syrien shed tears. "Feelings are a weakness, I told you and the others multiple times never to show emotion!" He said and smacked her across the face.

Riku then left Syrien to get ready. After she knew that he was at least out of the corridor, she then fell to the floor in tears. Her bitbeast emerged out of her beyblade in worry. **Did he hurt you? **A very worried bitbeast asked her master. Then she noticed Syrien rubbing her wrist in which was grabbed by Riku. **May I see your wrist? I may be able to heal it for you. **Syrien held out her wrist for her bitbeast to inspect and sure enough Kuri had healed it. Syrien gave a grateful smile and Kuri nodded then disappeared into her beyblade

As sadness took over Syrien she began to cry again, this time harder. And it just so happened that Chad was walking by and just noticed something making a weeping sound. Then he traced the sound to Syrien's room, his eyes shot open at the sight of his teammate crying on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Syrien are you okay?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she pushed him away from her with great force. She then grabbed her beyblade, launcher and her stuff and ran out the door. "I'm leaving and NEVER COMEING BACK!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She then jumped out of the one story window and hit the ground running.

As she ran threw the empty streets of the early morning affects on Japan she headed to the subway station and hopped on a train to downtown Tokyo. When she arrived at the station she ran out of the train and into something or someone. She backed up and pulled out her launcher ready to let it rip! "Whoa there, slow down. I'm not going to hurt you," said a figure with his hands raised trying to calm her down. Slowly she lowered her launcher.

"Sure you won't." Syrien said sarcastically then put her blade away. Still eyeing him like Tyson looking at his hotdog. (heh I just had to put that there)

"So why are you so jumpy?" The figure asked, crossing his arms. "And why are you in such a big hurry?" He asked again. And looked the frail girl over and over again.

"Take a picture it lasts' longer" Syrien said angrily. And with her eyebrows knitted and a scowl on her face she crossed her arms and placed them on her chest. "Ha! And you think I will tell you anything without knowing your name?!" she said both annoyed and interested.

"If you wanted to learn my name all you had to do was ask." He smirked "My name is Ray Kon, and what may I ask is your name?" Ray interrogated. "It's only fair." He pouted which only made Syrien a tad bit madder. Just then her beyblade glowed a fuchsia green color. Then Ray's beyblade began to glow a green color.

"_Oh so he has a blade? Interesting," _She thought to her self **I could sense a bitbeast as well Syrien... **Kuri interrupted Syrien's thoughts. _"You know Kuri, you have to ask first before you enter my mind ya know." _Thought a very uh angry bladder. Then she could visualize the bats sad face then quickly apologized _"I'm sorry Kuri." _

"Hello? Are you even here?" Ray softly asked Syrien. He walked over to her slowly, and then put his hand on her shoulder just to make sure. "Hello, are you okay?" But then Syrien came back to reality and slapped his hand away. "Okay sorry for worrying!"

"Y-y-you were worried?" She stuttered biting her lip. She then stared lifelessly into space, and then remembers that she wasn't alone and snaps out of her trance. "Well then... I'm sorry..." She paused to think of what to say next. "I mean about slapping your hand away... it's just that I came from a team that didn't care about each other." She looked at the ground remembering her past and horrible life.

"What do you mean?" he asked eyes narrowing with curiosity, wandering up, down, and all around her body but stopping at her enchanting icy blue eyes. He watched her eyes for a moment and saw them change in away from a pale blue to a vibrant blue, and they were way shinier then before.

"You know... curiosity killed the cat." She said with a hint of laughter in her eyes and a smug smile across her lips. And she had said her little joke 'cause she noticed his neko-jin features. She then grew tired and almost fell to the ground, but Ray caught her and then slowly laid her on a grassy hill making sure it wasn't wet.

Ray then carefully tried to wake the sleeping girl hoping that she would for he was extremely worried about her. "C'mon wake up!" he said shaking her till her eyes slowly opened then he stopped. "Oh thank god that your awake...any way what happened?"

She then saw the worried look upon the males face and felt like a little kid. Then a single tear left the safety of her eye and fled down her cheek. She opened her eyes when she felt something warm wipe up her tear...and it just so happened that the hand belonged to Ray.

She tried to get up but yet again fell to the ground. But Ray had also caught her just so she wouldn't get hurt. "Want some help?" he asked eyes dancing with both amusement and worry. She nodded her reply and Ray took that as his cue to lift her up and put her arm around his shoulders so he could help her stand up. "There." He said then slowly took her arm from around his neck and steadied her so she could walk. Then he remembered something most important... he didn't even know the girls' name! So he asked her. "By the way...you never did tell me your name."

"My name? Oh yea my name is Syrien Karma." Her memory then kicked in and replayed what happened early this morning. Then again tears began to leave her eyes. _"Why did my stupid memory have to kick-in now!?" _She cursed her self for showing emotion in front of someone. But hadn't she shed tears in front of Ray before? And he didn't seem to mind at all. So she continued to cry and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked Syrien, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ray had noticed that her sobbing grew louder and he began to wonder what was making her cry so violently? "Are you okay, Syrien?" her sobbing slowed down then completely stopped then she sat up.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said in an emotionless tone.

"I think some of the ice-cream stores are open now how bout I take you for an ice-cream and you tell me what happened?" Syrien's eyes were as wide as she could get them.

She couldn't believe that even if they just met but a few hours ago he treated her like a friend he'd known forever! "I love ice-cream!!!!!" she literally jumped on Ray and gave him a gigantic hug of appreatiation. Ray, out of shock fell over on his back so now Syrien was on top of Ray, sitting on his stomach. Syrien's face had now turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Cough hey, Syrien..." Ray began. "Can you by chance get off of me?" Syrien's eyes went wide again, she jumped off of Ray. Then she gave him a hand up. He gladly accepted it, but he sat back on the ground and stared at the sky.

Syrien stared up at the sky as well but cocked an eyebrow. "What ya looking at?" she asked ray looking at is face, which was in a happy smile. "Oh no... a smile that can't be good!" Syrien giggled. She returned her attention to the sky. Ray turned his head and looked at Syrien with that mischievous neko-jin smile pasted on his face.

Yea Ray had a plan, and his plan was of revenge... revenge on Syrien for sitting on his stomach. **Ray! **Called Ray's bitbeast. _"Drigger can't you see I'm sorta busy?"_ **Sorry but I know what your gonna do and I don't approve! **Ray gave a heavy sigh and ignored his bitbeasts' ranting and went on with his evil plan.

His plan was fool proof. Just then Syrien slowly turned her head to face Ray but his head went back to looking at the sky. When Syrien shrugged off her theory she went back to looking at the clouds. _"This is it... time for my plan to take place!"_ He then cried out "Got ya!" Then he jumped on a very surprised Syrien and they both rolled down the hill. When they stopped at the bottom Ray was lying across Syrien's stomach.

"What was that for?" A very confused girl asked Ray, with an eyebrow arched.

"Oh nothing..." Said Ray again having that neko-jin smile on. They looked in each other's eyes then at the same time the broke out in laughter. "Just a little revenge." Continued Ray.

"Okay then I guess we're even... but when I fell on top of you it was by accident!" Syrien accused. But then she broke out laughing and almost in tears for Ray was giving her a tickle torture." STOP! Ahahaha! It hurts! Ahahaha." Ray was having a blast tickling Syrien but had to stop due to the fact that her face was turning red. She took deep breaths. "I knew that smile was bad news." She giggled.

"Never trust a neko-jin with a smile on!" he laughed bearing his fangs, which shone in the morning sun. "Hey, wasn't I supposed to take you to an ice-cream parlor?" Ray asked Syrien, and getting up. He then offered her a hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it but slipped on the dew-covered grass and fell into Ray's arms.

"Heh never trust a girl with no balance what so ever..." Syrien giggled then gave a sigh. And mean while Ray, who still was holding Syrien in his arms just looked at the petite girl. Syrien just looked up at Ray who was a foot or so taller that her self. Then she blushed madly, because she saw that he was looking at her.

"You know it doesn't matter to me, isn't this like the third or forth time I've caught you or you've fallen on me?" He smirked. She nodded, because he was telling the truth and nothing but the truth. "So, how bout that ice-cream?" He asked her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yea lets go!" she shouted while pumping a fist into the air. "Then she felt her self being lifted into the air and noticed that she was on Ray's back. "Ray, one question... why am I on your back?"

"Because I'm giving you a piggyback ride." Smiled Ray.

"Oh...I guess that makes sense." She laughed. Then they made their way to the ice-cream parlor. Syrien got a triple scoop of cookies and cream while Ray just got 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream. "Yummy! Thank you very much Ray" Syrien said between licks of her cone.

"My pleasure." He smiled at her with maybe just the slightest hint of love. **Your falling for her aren't you?** Drigger asked his master. _"I think I am"_ Ray told his bitbeast while staring at Syrien's beautiful eyes, which turned to a happy icy blue color. _"I love her eyes."_ Drigger knew what his master was feeling.** I doubt that's the only thing you love about her. **Ray was now seriously confused. _"What do you mean buddy?" _Drigger looked fairly annoyed. **What I'm trying to say is YOU LOVE HER!! **Drigger practically shouted at Ray.

Mean while out of Ray's thoughts, Syrien ha noticed that Ray wasn't talking to her anymore, nor was he answering. He was really worrying Syrien. She put her hands on his cheeks and tried to get him out of his trance. "Ray, wake up! C'mon Ray! You have to wake up!" tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she didn't want to draw any un-wanted attention to them.

In Ray's thoughts he could hear someone calling his name. _"Ray, wake up! C'mon ray! You have to wake up!" _He could feel the worry that she had for him, so he came out of his trance. His eyes slowly opened and saw Syrien looking deep into his eyes and sitting beside him. _"But why is Syrien sitting beside me?" _then Syrien saw that Ray's eye's were open so she hugged him tightly, while ray was awestruck and didn't know what happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy your okay Ray." Syrien almost cried. Ray had absolutely no idea on what happened that had mad Syrien so upset, but then he remembered when they were in the train station and just zoned out, the same thing must of happened to him! He hated seeing Syrien cry, he had to make her feel better in some way so he gave her a hug and stroked her hair.

"It's okay Syrien, I'm okay." Ray purred into her ear, which to his surprised seemed to calm Syrien down. She slowly pulled away from him ton look in his golden eyes, and it was then that she felt love for the first time, but of corpse she didn't know only her bitbeast knew. "Now in the first place, why don't you tell me what happened that had you all shook up earlier?" he asked as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Well I ...I ran away from my previous team." Ray looked flabbergasted.

"Now why did you do that?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Well it went like this..."

**Flash back!**

_As a pair of icy blue eyes opened to a beautiful sunny day, someone intruded on the certain girls' slumber. "Ah, I see that you have finally awoken, Syrien." Said a masculine voice. "I hope you're ready for some heavy training." Smirked the figure._

"Yeah, I guess so... but I hope that kuri's just as ready..." Replied a very weary girl. She then sat up and pulled the blankets over her legs. "But can't I just have a little more sleep? Please Riku?!" Syrien asked rubbing her eyes.

_Riku then forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out of bed furiously not caring if she got hurt. "You will not go back to sleep, nor will you disobey me!" And as he said that Syrien's beyblade glowed angrily. Riku then gave an evil smirk noticing that he had made Syrien shed tears. "Feelings are a weakness, I told you and the others multiple times never to show emotion!" He said and smacked her across the face_

End Flash back 

Ray was extremely angered by this person who hurt Syrien, _his _Syrien. He tried to comfort her by holding her close; stroking her hair, and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

She sighed contently and snuggled against Ray. "Thank you" she said while looking into his deep golden eyes. After they finished their ice creams... well more it was Syrien who finished the ice creams but after that they decided to go to the park for a bit, and there they sat by the pond in the middle of the park they were in, sitting beside each other talking.

"Do you want to have a bey battle against me?" Ray asked pulling out his Drigger blade. She answered his question by pulling her blade and launcher and getting in a ready position. "I'll take that as a yes?" She nodded.

Together they counted... "3..........2.........1........ LET IT RIIIIIP!!!" Both of them sent the blades in to the stadium that was already in the park for practice battles. Their blades collided multiple times, and was taking way too long so Syrien decided to end it here and now!

"Okay Ray, I hope your ready..." smirked Syrien. "'Cause I'm going to take you down!!" she yelled as she released her bitbeast. Kuri emerged from her haven and roared making her appear even more majestic.

"Is that a challenge?" Ray asked flashing that famous neko-jin smile. All the action had brought a crowd to watch the battle. "If it is then...I ACCEPT!" the crowd cheered.

Mean while the rest of the blade breakers were walking thru the park searching for Ray they heard a lot of cheering coming from the center of the park, so the walked toward the noise. They ran in to someone and Tyson walked up and went to ask the kid what was happening. "What's going on here?"

"There's this girl bey battling this one guy! It's a massive fight!" the kid then ran to the battle to see what was happening. Tyson looked at the others who nodded and they ran to see the battle.

"DRIGGER, come out and play!! Tiger claw attack!" Ray ordered his bit beast as it emerged from its blade. The two bit beasts' circled each other then Kuri flew into the air.

"C'mon Kuri, lets show these boys how we like to do things 'round here!!" Kuri nodded the attacked Drigger with a hyper sonic ray, while Drigger sent out a tiger claw attack. The two attacks collided and caused a huge explosion. And just as it happened the blade breakers got into the front of the crowd seeing who was fighting.

"RAY!" all of them shouted to their comrade. Ray turned his head and saw his friends waving at him, and then he turned his attention back to the battle. Just then the smoke cleared and there was the winner spinning in the dish, the winner was... Syrien! All the girls in the crowd cheered for her, and even some of the guys! And this got Ray a bit agitated

She called back her blade and Kuri disappeared. Ray picked up his defeated blade and walked over to Syrien and shook her hand. "Good job... and I think my friends thought so too." He said nodding his head in the direction where his teammates were. As the rest of the bladebreakers came over Ray introduced them all to Syrien.

A few minutes passed and Syrien could swear she was in heaven. "WHAT!?" Syrien almost shouted at the top of her lungs. "You guys want ME to join YOUR team?" They all nodded. Syrien could swear she was hearing things.

* * *

Well how did you guys like it? Review me and tell me your thoughts. And I wish the best of luck to Sleepy-zzz so she can get rid of her pesky writers block!


End file.
